The story of Heaven and its downfall
by Julihan1
Summary: The story of heaven and how it was corrupted is a long and disgraceful story. It all began with the creation of the four archangels. (This is an alternate story, and will not follow the Supernatural universe much, if any at all)
1. Chapter 1, The creation of angels

The story of heaven and how it was corrupted is a long and disgraceful story. It all began with the creation of the four archangels. When God had finished creating Heaven, he needed someone to protect and nurture it. So he bent down, and picked up a piece of stone. He then formed it into a being with large, glorious wings, stretching far out. "You shall be named Michael, the first archangel, and the protector of Heaven. You shall be the general of Heaven's forces, and second only to me in command." "Thank you Father, I will do my duties with proudness."

God then took a piece of his own grace, and formed a second being with wings. But this being exceeded anything God had ever created. Its wings were enormous, with an incredible colour and beautiful, long feathers. It's stood there, almost a head taller than both Michael and God, with an unbelievably beautiful face. His eyes shone blue with a bright golden ring surrounding the pupil. His hair was long and dark brown, and his body was massive, with enormous muscles and tall shoulders. Michael gasped at the sight of his beautiful brother, and how majestic his appearance was. "You shall be named Lucifer, the second archangel, and shall be Heaven's second in command, only exceeded by your brother Michael and then me. You represent the beauty and cleverness of creation, and shall be the bond which holds the Heavens together. You shall be my first assistant in creation, helping me design the cosmos. Understood?" "Yes father." Lucifer answered with a voice which boomed of authority, but still sounding gentle. "Great! Now, my children, I have a task for you."

"Long before I created Heaven, I created a being which I called Leviathan. I gave them a home, and I foolishly gave them immortality. Both of you have immortality, but not on this scale. Killing them would take colossal amounts of energy, which would take all of your grace combined, only to kill one. I quickly realized just how monstrous they were, and they destroyed large portions of the world I had created. I want you to throw them far, far away. I can't undo them without undoing large portions of the universe, so I have instead created a prison for them. Far away from here, in the deepest darkness of creation, you will find a door. Beyond this door lies Purgatory, a world of monsters. All monsters of this world shall go there after death, and it shall be the final resting place for the leviathan. Go now, seek out these monsters, and do with them as I've said."


	2. Chapter 2, The purge

"Michael, we're close to something! I can feel something dark ahead of us." "I know, I sensed it as well." They crouched down and silently manifested their blades. Suddenly screams of rage could be heard ahead of them and something dark came running at them. Without thinking, Michael lifted his arm and a bright light emerged from it, illuminating the creature. Its body was as angels, but with no wings, and its face was not a face. Instead it was a large gaping mouth, with sharp teeth in it. Lucifer swung his blade and sliced into its side, throwing it to the ground. Then he quickly got on top and held it down. "Great. Now what the hell do we do?" Lucifer asked with disgust in his voice. "I guess we just drag it to this so called door?" "You know, we're both powerful, aren't we? Maybe we can move him instantly?" "Perhaps, let's try! Focus on darkness. We want to find this door, perhaps if we imagine it we'll be attracted to it." They both took a strong grip around the creature, and then they focused. Suddenly a wind went over them, and they opened their eyes. Darkness.

"I think it worked!" Michael exclaimed, and willed light to appear around them. Then they noticed it. In front of them was a door. Or more suitably a gate. It stretched far into the above, and further to the sides than their eyes could see. "Perfect, right at the entrance!" Lucifer said and then pulled the monster after him, while at the same time willing some of the bars to bend enough for him to pass through. He then chugged the leviathan at the ground before turning around and walking out, the bars tightening up behind him. "Well, that's one. Only about a billion more to go!" Lucifer said jokingly, which made the both of them chuckle. "Yep, so let's get to it!"

"You take the ones on the left, and I'll handle the ones on the right!" Michael yelled as he swung his blade and gutted down the leviathan ahead of him. As soon as they were down, their bodies just seemed to glue together and then they just got back up again, ready to fight again. "Hey Michael, I think this is a good time to zap out of here!" "No! We can't leave, this is our duty, we must defeat them!" "You do realize that if they kill us we won't be able to do it at all?" "Shut up!" Michael roared as he lifted his arm and flung several leviathans into the darkness. Lucifer lifted both of his arms and an enormous wave of light burnt the leviathan in front of him to charcoal. They immediately started healing again, and he knew it wouldn't hold them down for long. Quickly, he had an idea. "What if we teleport them but not us? Perhaps if we imagine them in Purgatory, they'll be moved there?" "It's worth a shot!" Michael said as he gripped a leviathan by the throat, lifted it up and imagined it teleporting away. Suddenly it disappeared. "Lucifer, you're a genius!" he laughed and then started mass-teleporting them away. Soon they stood there alone, knowing they had just made a huge advance in the war against the leviathan.


	3. Chapter 3, Assistance

God slowly paces through the Garden of Eden as he realizes it's been years since he last saw his beloved sons. "I feel so alone, why can't they come home?" God said to no one. "I should give them more help. I shall give them two brothers, so that they may finish their task faster and return to Heaven! God looked up, and picked a leaf from a tree nearby. He then shaped it into another archangel, and breathed life into it. Before attending to it, he took a piece of his grace and created a fourth archangel. Then he said to the first; "You shall be named Raphael, the third archangel of Heaven. Your duty will be to heal others and to assist your brothers." He then turned to the smallest and youngest archangel. "You shall be named Gabriel, the fourth and last archangel of Heaven. Your duty is to speak my word to all living things. You will be my messenger, and when you speak in my name you will speak with my authority. Now go, both of you, and assist your older brothers!"

"Michael, I feel something new!" Lucifer said to his brother as he touched a leviathan, sending it hurling into purgatory. "So do I! It's something powerful! No, there's more than one! Two powerful beings have just been created! But by who?" And as the words left his mouth, two angels appeared in front of them. "Hello Michael, hello Lucifer. My name is Raphael, and this is our younger brother Gabriel. We have been sent here to assist you in your mission."

Both Gabriel and Raphael stared at Lucifer. He was truly beautiful, more than they had ever imagined. "Well then, let's continue! We'll socialize later, right now we're about to be attacked by a horde of leviathan. Just follow our moves, and you'll quickly understand how it works. Oh and by the way, to teleport them, just touch them while imagining them going to Purgatory. I am assuming Father created you with a basic knowledge of creation?" "He did, we are aware of Purgatory and its function." Gabriel answered. "Great! Here they come!" Michael said before turning around, lifting his hand and illuminating the many monsters running towards them. Lucifer walked forward and lifting his arm and flinging a group of leviathan into the dark with an invisible force. They then started slaughtering and teleporting the leviathan away. Raphael and Gabriel quickly followed, and soon enough all of the leviathan had been teleported away. "With this rate we'll be done by a couple of eons!" Lucifer said, grinning broadly.


	4. Chapter 4 The return of the Archangels

**Author's note: I am aware of the nonexistent action in this chapter, and for those of you only to read about how badass the Archangels are, sorry :/ Anyways, I want this to be a story anyone can read, and for that to work I must build a good story and give everyone's personality a reasoning for their behavior. There will be a couple of chapters like this, but soon enough there will be more badassery. I am planning on having both the egyptian plagues, Noah's ark and much much more, so look forward to it! Hope you enjoy ;) **

"Daaad! We're home!" Gabriel yelled as they manifested in the throne room of their father. God appeared immediately right in front of him, making them jump a little. "Finally! I've missed you!" he exclaimed before hugging every one of them, going from Michael to Gabriel. "This means we can start populating heaven!" God said. "What do you mean father?" Michael questioned. "Well, you're Archangels. Arch, as in leader. You do need something to lead, right? Therefore I will create thousands of angels for you. They will be split into groups, going from cherubs, being the weakest, to normal angels, before going to seraphs. The seraphs will be right under you in command, but they will not be close you any of you power-wise. They will be children in comparison to you. They will be nothing against you, but they will be powerful with you. You will be the most powerful race in existence, and you will all serve me, and I shall in return let you be Heavens leaders, only beneath myself. Your word will be law, and you may shape this world in your image, and make it into your home. Now you must excuse me, as I must go to create your new brothers and sisters!"

It's beautiful day in Heaven. Lucifer walks down the paved road through the garden, as he sings for himself. The birds all go along and follow the song, and he thinks for himself that this is really perfect. "Lucyyyy!" he suddenly hears from behind him. There Gabriel comes running around the corner. "Lucy! There you are! I've been looking for you!" "Gabriel, you do know I hate being called that hideous nickname, don't you?" "Of course, that's why I do it!" Gabriel smirked. "Well why have you been looking for me?" "Father has finished the first couple of angels! He's made four male and four female! Come and look!" he said before expanding his wings and lifting himself off the ground, as Lucifer follows, excited to meet his new siblings.

"There you are!" God says as they both land. "I thought you'd never show up! Come and say hello to your family!" Lucifer looked over Gods shoulder and saw Michael and Raphael playing with eight small angels. "Aww, look at them!" Lucifer squeals and runs over to them. "What are their names?" he asks God. "Well the youngest male is Samuel, second is Uriel, then there's Castiel and the oldest of the males is Zachariah! And on the female side we have the youngest, Christine, and then Caroline, after that we have Mary and finally Anna. The oldest of the angels are the Seraphs, while the youngest are Cherubs." "They're adorable! How long will it take them to grow up?" Michael questions. "I'm guessing about 300 years, somewhere around there." "Fantastic!" all the elders exclaim at once.

"Okey, I've finished counting now! Hope you're all hidden well!" Raphael yells as he starts walking around looking for his siblings. In the corner of his eyes he sees movement, and quickly spins around, only to notice it was a reflection. Lucifer laughs, as he, Castiel and Gabriel sneak around Raphael and start heading towards the tree of life. "Alright so the goal is to reach the tree of life, and we're almost there! I think we'll win this one!" Gabriel whispers as Lucifer creates another illusion to disorientate Raphael. "Hang on, this is you isn't it Lucifer?" Raphael says as he suddenly turns around and starts running towards the tree. "Shit, run!" Lucifer yells as they all start gunning for the tree. In the corner of his eye Gabriel sees Raphael and he quickly wills one of the close bushes to trip him. "Arghh!" he hears as Raphael goes tumbling to the ground. "Gotcha Raph!" Gabriel cackles as he does his best to follow his much faster older brother.

Castiel is barely keeping up, his face looking red as a tomato. "Yes! We reached it!" Lucifer yells out as they reach the tree. "Heck yea! Isn't this great Cas?" Gabriel asks his younger brother. Castiel nods, while breathing fast. "Someone's a bit exhausted?" he asks, which Castiel nods to. "Thought so! Well, we've been playing all day; I guess a break is well deserved? Or what Raphael?" he mocks his older brother as he comes out of the trees, dirt all over himself. "Thanks Gabriel, damn cheater!" he says playfully. "Yeah I think we might as well! I wonder what the other angels have been up to while we've been playing." Lucifer agrees as he teleports them all to the sleeping quarters.

They hear clinging of swords coming from Anna's bedroom, and they all run into her room. "Anna, what in the world are you up to?" Gabriel asks as he sees her in full armour, while holding a sword against Uriel, who's lying on the ground. "We were only practicing sword fighting!" Anna says with a nervous voice. "How clever of you! Good to see you're learning how to handle a sword Anna! And you Uriel, you should probably train more! Oh and has anyone seen Zachariah and the rest of the angels?" Yeah they're relaxing in the library, reading some boring stuff!" "Hey now Uriel, reading isn't boring! It only depends on what you're reading!" Castiel squeaks. "Yeah tiny voice crack there Cas." Gabriel laughs as he winks to his little brother.


	5. Chapter 5 Strange Attractions

"Uriel, have you ever felt… attracted… to someone?"

"I am sorry Castiel, but what do you mean?"

"Um, how should I explain this? Well, what I mean is, do you ever feel like you care more for one angel than the others? As if you're attracted to that angel in particular and just want to be around it all the time?" Castiel asks, not sure of what he just asked.

"Oh. Um, no I can't really say I've ever felt something like that… why do you ask?"

"Well, lately, I've been feeling… strange about someone…"

"Well do tell!" Uriel says, getting strangely interested.

"I don't know… you must promise to never tell another living being! Or dead for that matter."

"Of course I promise brother, we're best friends! You can tell me anything!"

"Okay… Anna…"

"Anna? As in the leading seraph Anna?"

"Kinda yeah…"

"Oh Lord, well that's something!" Uriel grins to Castiels annoyance.

"Oh shut up." Castiel says as he also starts laughing.

"Well? What are you going to do about it? Are you planning on seducing her?" Uriel says, mostly to pick on him.

"Well that idea has crossed my mind yes."

"Oh you dirty angel!"

"Am I? I showered earlier this morning; I can't have gotten dirty so fast? What if Anna thinks I can't take care of myself? How did this happen?" he asks confused, which only makes Uriel fall into a laughing fit.

"No, I meant… never mind." Uriel manages to chuckle out before losing it again.

I wonder what my brothers are up to, Gabriel wonders as he walks towards the source of laughing. As he turn the corner all he sees is Uriel almost crying of laughter and Castiel standing there, probably not understanding the joke. Or perhaps unintentionally being the joke. It happens quite often.

"Well? What's the joke?" Gabriel asks, curious to what Uriel is having trouble breathing over.

"I am not quite sure. He called me dirty, which I countered with showering earlier this morning, which apparently must be quite humorous." Castiel answers. "Do I smell bad?"

"Not really. Uriel, what's going on?" he asks as Uriel finally manages to stop laughing.

"Not much, just Castiel being completely obnoxious as usual. May I tell him?" Uriel asks Castiel, although already planning on telling it.

"I don't know… Gabriel can you promise to keep a secret?"

"Of course I can! I'm the cool older brother, you can tell me everything!" he assures the younger.

"Great! Well basically Cas is attracted to Anna." Uriel says, only barely managing keeping his laughter in.

"What?" Gabriel asks surprised. "You're in love with Anna?" he says, just to make sure he heard correctly.

"In love? That's what it's called?"

"Yeah, in love."

"How do you know that? Are you in love?"

"Nono, love's one of the greatest feelings an angel can feel. We archangels were created as the greatest angels, so we also have greater feelings than you, and therefore we were created with knowledge of it. But still, you, Castiel, the most socially awkward angel in existence, in love? God this is just amazing!"

"Hey, I'm not that awkward!"

"Yeah, sure you're not… anyways, what's your plan then? You gonna pay some cherub to shoot her in the ass with a love-arrow? Perhaps invite her over to inspect your angel blade?" Gabriel jokes, although the jokes only being understood by Uriel, who loses it once again.

"Inspect my angel blade? I think I can do that myself. But how can I make these feelings disappear?"

"Disappear? Why would you want them to? No, what you should do is find out if she has any feelings towards you!"

"Why would I want to do that?"

"Well, so you may make sweet sweet love to her!"

"Excuse me? I do not understand that utterance."

"Castiel, you are aware of how angels reproduce?"

"Reproduce?"

"Oh God this is going to be hysterical! How do I explain this… basically, angels have the ability to make more angels! The way we do this is quite advanced though… you know the object between your legs?"

"Yes?"

"Well, you take that object, and… um… insert… it… in… her…" he manages to say, before starting to laugh, and then completely losing it as he sees Castiel and Uriel's faces of shock.

"Ok… are the seraphs aware of this?" Castiel asks, ideas starting to form in his head.

"Yes they are, I told them." Gabriel grinned, remembering Anna and Zachariah's faces as they too got the news.

"Okay, now that I am aware of the reproduction process, how do I go forward in learning what she feels about me, if she does?"

"You just do what falls natural! Be with her, offer her your services, protect her, be kind and mannered to her and perhaps start hanging out with her alone, if you feel like that wouldn't be awkward."

"That doesn't sound too bad, plus Anna and I are good friends, surely I would be able to get be with her alone."

"That's the spirit Cas! And if need more advice, just swing by me! You know where to find me!" Gabriel says as he disappears into thin air.

"Well then Cas, go get her!" Uriel laughs as he too disappears, leaving Castiel to ponder on his own. Or at least so he thinks.


	6. Chapter 6 It's a Matter of Perspective

In the Archangel Temple

"What the shit do you think you're doing?!" Gabriel hears Lucifer scream as he arrives to his beloved home. He quickly runs into the main room, where he finds Lucifer and Raphael apparently having some kind of show-off. Lucifer, having his wings spread as far as he could, makes Raphael's wings seem puny in comparison, and you could see in Raphael's eyes he was in fact terrified of his brother at the moment, although he was doing his best to hide it.

"What the heck is going on?!" Gabriel yells, which makes both his elderly brothers shift their concentration toward him.

"Oh not much, expect for the fact that this little shit went to Purgatory to have a blast looking for things to fight!" Lucifer yells angrily, mostly at Raphael.

"What? Why the hell would you do that?"

"I don't know, I was bored!" Raphael answers, realizing his answer was idiotic.

"Bored? Bored?! Did it never occur to you that if some of those bastards got a hold of you, we would have to come and get you? That is, of course, if they didn't just outright kill you! You really can't think, can you?" Lucifer exclaims, more of an accusation than a question.

"I can do whatever I feel like doing!" Raphael screams, as he pushes his brother backwards.

Gabriel's jaw drops, as he realizes what his stupid brother just did. He knew, since archangels were created with very strong feelings, that Lucifer was enraged, but the look Lucifer had in his eyes made the hairs on his back rise.

"You dear push me? Me, the second most powerfull being in all of creation?!" He roars, as he pulls his hand back, and hits Raphael in the chest, sending him flying across the room and into a stonewall, cracking it. Lucifer walks towards his brother, as Raphael comes to his senses again and forces himself up. Lucifer goes in for another punch, which Raphael blocks. Gabriel sees the light in Raphael eyes as he think he might have a chance of winning, but it's quickly demolished as Lucifer waves his hand sending him hurling across the room once again.

"Lucifer, stop!" Gabriel yells, taking a hold around his brother. He knows that his older brother could and would easily throw him off, so he prepares for the punch.

No punch. Instead, he can feel Lucifer shaking.

"Lucifer? Are you alright?" Gabriel nervously asks, wondering why there have been no punches.

"I just want him to be safe." Lucifer answers, tears streaming down his face. "Why can't you just take care of yourself? I love you, and I can't imagine you getting hurt!"

Hearing this words makes Raphael's eyes wet, as he gets up and stumbles over to his older brother, who is now standing on his knees.

"I am so sorry Lucifer." Raphael manages to say, before he too begins to cry.

"No brother, I am the one who should be sorry. I shouldn't hit you, ever. One thing though. Let's not mention this to Michael. Our father already knows, but he will not mention it, so let's put this behind us. Okay?"

"Okay." Raphael answers, which Gabriel quickly follows.

Far from the Temple, almost on the other side of heaven, Anna hides behind a stone as she observes Castiel. She has just witnessed him confessing his love towards her, which surprised her beyond belief. She who had been in love with him for months, but knowing how he was she had never even imagined him having any kind of feelings towards her, and now that she had been informed of this, she was unbelievably happy. She decided to jump right into it, and tell him that she had heard it all. The look of surprise on Castiels face made her giggle as she emerged from her hiding spot and started walking towards him.

"Anna! What… where… um why were you behind that stone, and how long have you been there?" he asks, getting more nervous every passing second.

"I was out walking when I heard Uriel laughing, so I decided to have a look. And I've been her long enough to hear everything you said to Gabriel." she said, trying to sound as stern as she could, mostly for giggles.

"Oh… I am not quite sure what to say now."

"Well, what tips did Gabriel give you?" she says, hinting for him to push the conversation forward.

"To act natural." he answers, not quite sure what would be natural for him to do at this moment.

"And what is the natural thing do now?"

"To re-produce?" he asks straight forward, shocking Anna.

"Castiel! You dirty angel!" she says, half joking and half hinting.

"Oh lords, I am so sorry! I know I should have showered a second time this day, I am not usually like this!" he says, despair in his voice.

"Good God Cas, you are so innocent! I am going to change that." She says, this time looking deeply into his eyes as she takes two steps closer and plants her lips on him.

Castiel opens his eyes in shock, not quite sure how he got himself into that situation, but quickly decides to tag along and starts to kiss back. The situation quickly escalates, and soon enough they're both lying naked, in the middle of the forest of Eden, ready to try this so-called reproducing thing.

"You ready?" Castiel asks, angel blade ready.

"Most definitely!"

**Several hours later**

"That. Was. Amazing." Anna says, trying to get her breath back.

"That it was!" Castiel agrees, as he too struggles to retrieve his breath.

"Castiel, will you be my… boyfriend?" she asks, giggling a bit over the words which just left her mouth.

Castiel looks into her eyes, pondering over her words, before accepting her request.

"I can't wait to see the look on the others faces when we walk into the heavenly dormitories holding hands!" Anna says, smiling over the image.

"Neither can I." Castiel says, smiling over the idea himself before kissing her.


End file.
